Healing the world
by The mistaken identity
Summary: When Hunny and Mori meet a very strange girl, their lives are turned upside down and they have no idea how they're supposed to feel anymore. I SUCK AT SUMMARIES! T T --Yaoi-- MitskuniXTakashi!
1. Chapter 1

First of all I would just like to say that I will only be doing a disclaimer once. If I owned O.H.S.H.C. I wouldn't be on a website such as this correct? And plus there would be MAJOR yaoi action, trust me.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING THAT INVOLVES OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB! (Except the OC in this story.)

When I was writing this I was thinking of Zelda, so the first song I mention is the song of healing. (If you're looking for it on Youtube I suggest docjazz4.) The second is the song of time and the third is the song of storms. ^-^

* * *

"And please don't forget to do your homework!" The teacher yelled as the bell signaling school was over rang. All the students were already in the halls, save for Hunny and Mori.

The tall senior continued to look in his bag, not finding the notebook he needed to do his math homework later that night. "Mitskuni, I need to back to Seji-sensai's class."

"You forget something Takashi?" Hunny looked up at his cousin.

"My notebook..."

"It's okay! You go back, I want to go look at the fountain in the fourth garden! Meet me there okay?" Mori nodded and the two left, going opposite directions. Hunny walked down many halls, but still knew where he was going. He loved the fountains in his school, especially the one in the fourth garden. The grass there was more green and the fountain used pure, not chlorinated, water. He was just about to open the door to the garden when he heard a soft piano melody start to play. He swore the sound was coming from his usa-chan, but before he could could question it further, he heard another instrument start to play. It sounded almost like a flute, but not quite. This sound came from behind the door. He opened it to see a girl sitting with her legs crossed on the stone wall that kept the water in the fountain.

She wore a trench coat that was currently unbuttoned. Her black shorts rested at her knees, red ribbons held the sides together. Two green belts criss-crossed across her lap. The belt that went all the way around her waist had white and gray horizontal stripes, held together by a silver and gold buckle. The black shirt she wore ended at the bottom of her ribs, a loose yellow fishnet was draped over that. Black, blond, and silver hair was pulled into a high ponytail. She held an interesting looking instrument to her lips, Hunny knew this was where the calming music was coming from.

He just stared at her. The wind blew gently, making the grass rustle slightly and the trees sway. He closed the door behind him and stepped closer, he was captivated. She turned her head toward him when she finished playing. "Why, hello there, young one." Hunny didn't know why she called him that, she seemed younger than him, but he of all people knew looks could be deceiving. "Would you like to come sit with me?" She smiled gently, almost like a mother would. Hunny stepped closer and sat next to the girl. He saw that she wore a necklace that had a square stone placed in the middle of bent metal.

"Hi. What are you doing?" He noticed that her voice was soft and gentle.

"Me? I am trying to heal the earth."

"What does that mean?"

"There are many things in this world that are corrupted or tainted. I just want to heal whatever I can the best I can. Simple as that."

"Okay, well, I'm Hunny." He smiled brightly at her.

She gave a small chuckle. "I am Memoaya. It is nice to meet you. Would you like to hear me play again? You seemed to enjoy it."

"Sure." She pulled her strange instrument to her lips and began to play. There was no music in the back round this time, only the sound the Memoaya was making.

Hunny swayed slightly, suddenly feeling extremely tired. "Are you sleepy?" She stopped playing and chuckled lightly.

Hunny couldn't speak, he was too tired for that, so he just nodded lazily. He felt her slip her arms beneath his legs and gently grip his opposite arm. She lifted him gently into her lap and held him lightly. Hunny didn't know why he let the girl do this, but as soon as she cradled him to her chest a wave of love, security, and warmth spread within him. He snuggled closer into the girl and gave off a small yawn. She started to hum the tune she was playing first, making him fall into a slumber. She spoke three words before he slipped away. "Sleep well Mitskuni."

* * *

Mori _finally_ found his notebook and was now going to the fourth garden, where he had agreed to meet Mitskuni. When he opened the door to the garden, surprise was visible on his face when he saw a girl that looked to be years younger than him cradling his blonde charge in her arms. The surprise disappeared from his face and he calmly walked over to her. "Hello."

She looked up to him. "Hello young one." She smiled softy. For a reason he couldn't explain, Mori felt that he could trust Mitskuni in her arms.

"What is your name?"

"Memoaya. And you?"

"Takashi, please call me Mori." Only people that knew him well or his family called him by his first name.

"Very well, if that is what you wish Mori. Please, come sit with me."

Mori complied and let his eyes linger on her necklace. '_I've seen that before... Why can't I remember where?_'

"So mush energy Mitskuni has. He is very strong. In heart, in mind, and in soul. Very proud of him, I am."

"He is very kind too."

"Ah yes, I mustn't forget that. You are very kind as well Mori. There is more to you than other people think."

"Really?" Just how much did this Memoaya know about him? He had never met her before, so how did she know him this personally?

"Yes. You are more than Mitskuni's guardian. You love him, with all your heart. More than anything in the world, more than you love yourself. Mitskuni comes before everything. Mitskuni is more important than anything He really is the center of your world. He is your reason for living."

Mori stayed silent. He had never thought about his life that hard before. Now that he was, he realized that all the girl was telling him was true. "How do you know all this?"

"The time to tell you what needs to be known will come. Until then... goodbye."

"What does tha-" Mori felt extremely tired. He couldn't speak, open his eyes, he couldn't even sit up anymore. He felt gentle hands set him down.

"Sleep well Takashi. We will meet again, yes, very soon." His world went black. Memoaya pulled her ocarina up to her lips and played a song, a song that would bring harsh rains, lightning and thunder. She wasn't going to be home in a while...


	2. Chapter 2

"Kyoya-senpai, I'm starting to worry about Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai." Haruhi turned to Kyoya.

"You shouldn't. It isn't like they can't take care of themselves."

"I guess you're right..."

Kaoru was looking out the window. "Ne, Hikaru..."

"What is it Kaoru?" Hikaru was laying on a couch on his stomach, trying to ease his pain from getting hit in the back with a ball in P.E.

"It dark outside really fast Hikaru. The clouds look... almost... angry..."

Hikaru rolled over. "Wow... It was really sunny earlier. How come it's so dark?"

"I don't know..." Kaoru turned to his brother. "Hikaru." Kaoru's voice sounded grave.

"Kaoru?"

"Haruhi..." Hikaru's eyes went wide and his head whipped towards the girl.

"Oh no..." He got up and strode over to Kyoya. "Senpai I don't think we can do the club today."

"Why not Hikaru?" He didn't look up from his computer screen.

"It's going to rain."

"And?"

"Look Kyoya."

Unwillingly, Kyoya looked to where Kaoru was sitting. A slightly confused look consumed his face. "That's strange... Hmm... I suppose we need to cancel our hosting for today. Hikaru, Kaoru. Why don't you break it to the ladies that are waiting beyond that door?" He waved his hand towards the door and continued his typing on his laptop.

"Okay Kyoya!" The twins ran to the doors and flung them open. "Hello ladies!" They all greeted the twins with blushes of different hues.

Kaoru spoke. "We're sorry to say that we have to close the club for today." 'Aww's and 'Why?'s filled the twin's ears.

They spoke in unison. "Kyoya-senpai has a stomach ache." All the girls looked past the twins to Kyoya, who was still typing. "Trust us, he's hiding his pain behind that mask."

The girls imagined Kyoya rolling around on the floor clutching his stomach. They all started bawling. "POOR KYOYA!" They all screamed.

"We're sure he'll feel better tomorrow. Please, don't worry about him. "

"Okay!" They all turned and walked away.

"See Kyoya! It's not that hard."

The twins took Haruhi and gave her some headphones just in time for the fist thunderclap.

* * *

Mori opened his eyes at the sound of thunder. There was a cloth that only covered his body up to his thighs, the rest of him was getting soaked by rain. He huddled closer to the warmth that was against his chest. His body was freezing in the rain. "T-Takashi?" He heard a sleepy voice mutter.

"Mitskuni are y-" THE GIRL! Where was she? Why did he fall asleep so suddenly? What had she done to him?

"Takashi?"

'Mitskuni comes first.' His thoughts on the strange girl could wait. "Are you cold?"

"Yes. The rain is freezing." Mori felt Hunny try to get closer to him. "Can we run inside Takashi?" The thunder boomed.

"Ah."Mori slipped an arm under Hunny and clutched the material over him with his other hand. "Ready?"

"Mm-hm." Mori made a run for it, trying to keep Hunny warm and dry. He slammed the door close behind him and dropped the sopping wet material on the floor. Mori noticed it was the same trench coat Memoaya was wearing. "Thanks Takashi." Hunny wrapped his arms and legs around Mori.

"Mitskuni... you're shaking." Mori held one of Hunny's thighs and wrapped one arm around his back.

"I'm so cold Takashi." Mori started walking towards the clubroom. They had blankets there. He kept walking until something occurred to him, where was Hunny's Usa-chan? He turned around. Right behind him, sitting on the floor, was Usa-chan. A smaller version of the necklace Memoaya was wearing was around it's neck. He knelt down carefully and picked it up.

"Here." Hunny smiled softly and took the bunny, placing it between him and Mori, not noticing the accessory. Mori continued to his destination. He opened the third music room's doors with caution, making his way inside, only Kyoya seemed to acknowledge him entering with Hunny. He strode over to Hunny's napping couch and sat down, turning Hunny around in his arms, he kept the small teen close to his chest, seeing as both of them were still freezing, and wrapped a blanket around himself and Hunny. "Are you okay Mitskuni?"

"No, but I'm a little warmer." Hunny pushed against Mori. "Thank you Takashi... Where's Memoaya?"

"I'm not sure... What did she tell you before you went to sleep?"

"She told me she was trying to heal the world. She reminded me so much of my mother Takashi, so kind and gentle. Almost like you." Hunny smiled softly, the warmth that seemed to radiate from Mori sinking into his bones.

Mori remembered Hunny's mother. This girl, Memoaya, she did remind him of her in some ways. She was kind. She helped him realize important things. She gently set him down when he fell asleep. She also had the deep, energetic, knowing look in her eyes that both Hunny and his mother had. Why did she seem so adult?

"I hope we get to see her again Takashi..."

"She said we would." 'The time to tell you what needs to be known will come. We will meet again, yes, very soon.'

They both continued to shake. Mori's legs were still sopping wet, he tried so hard not to let them touch Hunny, but he failed. "Takashi... your pants... are your shoes wet too?" Mori grunted. "Take them off." Mori kicked off his footwear and heard them gently thump onto the ground. Hunny gently pulled dripping socks off Mori's feet and let them fall to the ground with a squish.

"Cold..." Hunny kicked off his own shoes and placed his dry, socked feet over Mori's. "Thank you..."

"No problem Takashi. How are your legs?"

"Cold..." Hunny moved under the blankets for a couple seconds. "Mitskuni what are-" RIIIP! RIIIP! Well... Mori had a brand-new pair of shorts... Hunny pulled the used-to-be-pant-legs off of Mori's legs and let them join their shoes and Mori's socks. "Why did you do that?"

"I just don't want you getting sick..." Mori smiled softly. The two cousins huddled together, breathing shallowly. "You're so warm Takashi."

"Am I?" Mori felt as if he was freezing.

"Mm-hmm." Hunny rubbed his hands over Mori's legs, as to warm them up faster. "Your center, it's very warm. Your legs on the other hand..." Hunny giggled. "Like ice."

"I'm so cold..."

"Poor Takashi." Hunny continued to warm Mori's legs. "I wish you weren't so cold."

Mori suddenly felt a wave of warmth spread within him, making his body heat revert to normal. "Mitskuni..."

"Hmm? What is it Takashi? Still cold?"

"No. I'm fine now... weird..." He continued to huddle against Hunny, the boy was still cold. "Thank you Mitskuni."

"For what?"

"...I'm not sure..." Hunny giggled.

"I think I'm okay now too Takashi. I want cake now..."

Mori stood and wrapped the blanket around Hunny. He looked down at his used-to-be-pants and sighed softly. They were really short. The edges of his boxers were poking out of the bottoms. He got Hunny his cake then walked over to Kyoya. 'I wonder where everyone else is...' A large thunderclap could be heard, followed by a scream. _'That's right... Haruhi's afraid of thunder...'_ " Kyoya?"

"Hmm?" The bespectacled boy didn't bother to look up from his laptop.

"Do we have pants in my size?"

"Yes, in the back room. Why do you-" He glance at the lower half of Mori's body. "Do I want to know?"

"Thank you." He turned and walked away, Kyoya going back to his work. Mori walked into the back room and immediately found what he was looking for, thank Kami. He took the pants and walked into a random dressing room. He undressed, then redressed himself and walked out, not caring to look in the mirror.

When he entered the room again Hunny was entranced by his cake, Kyoya by his work. The twins, Haruhi, and Tamaki had entered the room while he had been away. He looked to the window. Dark clouds covered the sky, but the rain had ceased.

Kaoru walked up to him. "Hey Mori-senpai. How're you- WHEN THE HELL'D YOU GET YOUR EARS PIERCED?!"

Mori blinked. What? His Ears? "I've never pierced my ears..."

"Then what the hell's up with the earrings?" The rest of the boys had joined them now.

"Mori-senpai! You look wonderful with your ears pierced like that! Didn't it hurt though?" Tamaki prattled on.

"You didn't have those earlier Takashi..."

"Have what?" The twins pulled a mirror out of nowhere.

Mori stared in awe at the rings that crowded his ears. He lifted his hand and brushed his fingers against the silver. On his right ear, from the tip of his auricle to his lobe hung five silver rings. On his left hung three in his lobe and in his auricle a long strand of silver that looked like a snake. It weaved in and out of his flesh, giving the impression that the snake coiled around it.  
(A.N.- Picture it... Bad ass isn't it? *Toothy grin*)

"I didn't do this to myself..."

"Maybe... Maybe Memoaya did it!" Hunny smiled.

"Who?" Everyone was confused, but Hikaru was the first to voice his confusion.

"Memoaya's this really nice girl we met! She made us sleep though..."

"She drugged you?!"

"No! No! I don't know what she did, but I do know that I fell asleep in her arms. She's really warm and comforting..."

"Hunny-senpai."

"Oh! Sorry. She might have done that to Takashi."

"Hmm... You don't know her last name do you?" Kyoya peered over the frames of his glasses.

"No, sorry Kyo-chan."

"Well, sorry about your ears Mori-senpai." Hikaru said.

"Some fan girl probably thought you'd look good with earrings."Kaoru added.

"And she was right." They announced in unison.

"Memoaya was no fan girl... She's different..." Mori sounded like he was in deep thought.

"Senpai?"

"We should go home Mitskuni."

"O-okay Takashi." They both grabbed their things, wondering how they had gotten there, and left. The cousins got into their car. "Are you okay Takashi?"

Mori glanced at Hunny, then smiled slightly. He patted the smaller's head. "There's no need to worry about me Mitskuni."

"I can't help it Takashi, I love you. " Hunny meant this as cousins, he couldn't see himself and Mori as anything more than that, for more than one reason.

Mori nodded softly. "Then don't worry as much."

"I...I'll try..."

"Good."

"Wh-why do I have to try?"

"You're making me more worried."

"Oh...I get it... What are you worried about?"

"My father."

"The earrings?" Mori just nodded. "I don't think he'll be happy about that."

"I know..."

"Prepare yourself." Mori nodded again.

They both climbed out of the car as it came to a stop. An older maid came up to them. "Welcome home Haninozuka-sama, Morino..." She stared at Mori.

Mori turned to Hunny. "I don't think I can do this."

"Sorry! Sorry Morinozuka-sama! It's just... your appearance shocked me."

"I understand..." He looked away, partly ashamed.

"No, no. You actually look good. A little overdone, but good, nonetheless."

"Is that... a compliment?" Mori was unsure of himself.

"Yes." The middle-aged woman smiled at him.

"See Takashi, it's not that bad!"

"You don''t have holes in your ears Mitskuni."

"No...I guess I don't... Would it make you feel better if I did!?" Hunny smiled. The maid just chuckled as Mori shook his head frantically. Hunny laughed. "I'm just kidding Takashi! That looks like it hurts."

"I wouldn't know."

"Oh yeah, that's right." They both walked further into the Morinozuka estate.

"Taka-nii!" Satoshi ran up to the two. "Can you- WHOA!" The boy screeched to a halt, accidentally tripping in the process. He quickly stumbled to his feet. "T-Taka-nii?" His eyes were wide.

"Hello Satoshi." His brother... he was oh, so ashamed of himself now.

"HOLY SHIZ YOU LOOK HOT!" Both Mori and Hunny's eyes widened at both the boy's outburst, and the way he was grinning madly, like he'd said something perfectly normal.

"S-Satoshi?"

"I'm just sayin'" The boy shrugged. "Anyways, can you help me? I'm havin' trouble with this one move and well..." He looked up at his brother.

Mori smiled faintly. His brother didn't think badly of him. That was the most relieving thing in the world. "Of course."

"Thanks! See you in the Dojo later! Finish your homework first." Satoshi ran off.

Moti chuckled and walked the rest of the way to his room with Hunny.

"That was weird..." Hunny laughed after Mori closed his door. Something occurred to Mori.

"My brother... thinks I'm hot..." Hunny laughed harder.

"What do we have to do Takashi? For homework, I mean." Hunny set his bag on the small desk Mori had in his room.

"Math and poetry."

"Yaaay! Poetry!" Hunny was good at math, yes, but he enjoyed poetry as well.

"And then..." Mori swung his katana with expertise.

"WOOOW!" Satoshi smiled, his eyes wide. "Thanks Taka-nii! I think I go it now!" Mori nodded and left his brother to practice some more.

"Morinozuka-sama?" Mori turned to the maid that stood behind him. This maid was fairly young, maybe in her late twenties. "I-I didn't recognize you earlier... please forgive me." Mori just shook his head. "Your father is calling you to dinner." Mori swallowed. He... didn't want to face his father... "Are you alright Morinozuka-sama?"

"Yes. I am fine."

"Have a good night Morinozuka-sama." The maid bowed. Mori just nodded his head.

"Good night to you as well." The maid scurried off to her other responsibilities.

Mori sighed silently, leaning against the wall in the hallway. How... was he to explain to his father? He had absolutely no idea. Well, he'd just hope for the best. He pushed off the wall and walked towards the dining hall. He didn't want to do this...

_' Do not worry Takashi.'_ He turned around. That voice... It was Memoaya's. Where was she? _'It will be alright Takashi. Face your father. Please, do not lie to him. The man is short tempered.'_

"Where are you?" He continued to look around him.

_'Not with you, I assure you. I'm talking to you using telepathy.'_

"Telepathy?"

_'I'm speaking to you with my mind. Pushing my words into your head.'_

"Why?"

_'To reassure you. Give you confidence. Now, go tell him about me. Not that you can hear me in your head though, he'll think you're crazy.'_

"Okay..."

_'You can just think what you want to say, I can hear you fine.'_

_'So... how can you talk to me?'_

_'We will discuss that at a later time. For now, think about what you are to tell your father.'_

_'Hn... "Takashi! What have you done to your ears?!" '_

Memoaya giggled in his head._ ' "Father... I did not do this to myself..." _

_"Then what are those rings?"_

_"I... met someone and she did this while I was asleep..." '_

_'Ummm... That sounds a bit strange Takashi...'_

___'Strange? Strange how?'_

_'Well...'_

_'Oh, never mind... '_

_' "I made a new friend and... She did this for me?" '_

_'Good, good. Now, have no worries. Go, face him.'_

Mori stepped into the dining room of his estate. No...His whole family was there... Not just his father like he'd expected. Scared for his life, he took his seat next to his father. "Good evening."

Everyone turned to him and their eyes went wide before they could say anything. "Hey Taka-nii." Satoshi tried to stay calm... He didn't want his brother to get bitched out...

"T-Takashi... What have you done?" His father's voice wasn't filled with anger like he'd expected, but it was filled with an emptiness Mori did not know.

"I... didn't- "

"Your boy is going through the rebellious phase isn't he?" One of his aunts sounded sad as she said this.

"I'm not-"

One of his uncles sighed. "Teenagers..." He shook his head.

"Uncle... I'm not being rebellious."

"Oh, really, then what is it?!"

Mori blinked. He'd never been yelled at by this man before... He was always so kind. "I- My new friend forced me to do this." The boy blinked in confusion. He... wasn't going to say that...

_'Sorry Mori, but you're kind of in trouble here. I felt the need to assist you.' _

_'You can speak for me too?'_

_'Yes, now pay attention!'_

"You were _forced_ to do that to yourself?"

"Ah..." He didn't say that either... Memoaya...

"Well... Who is your friend?"

"Her name-"

"Ah, a girl..." Everyone at the table smiled.

"No...It's not like that... She's a friend."

"Whatever you say Takashi." The same aunt who spoke first giggled.

"What was her name?"

"Memoaya... Kazuro."

_'Kazuro?'_

_'Not really.'_

"I don't believe I've heard of that name before."

"They just moved back... to japan."

"From where?"

"Germany..."

_'Germany?'_

_'Stop! I'll explain this all later.'_

One of his uncles chuckled. "Memoaya... That girl..." He shook his head.

"You know the girl he speaks of Katsurou?"

"Yes... That girl Takashi..." He chuckled again. "Will put you through hell."

"Ha Ha Very funny, Kit Kat..." Mori's eyes widened.

_'Memoaya!'_

_'Shh. Just watch.'_

Katsurou laughed. "Kit Kat? Last time it was Ratty Cat!" He only laughed harder.

"Yes, well you_ were _a cat back then. Do not judge my names for people; or should I say _verskuiwings_?"

"Hmm... I have not heard that word in many, many years...So it is you..." A smirk crept onto the man's face. "May I have a private word with Takashi?"

"Very well." The two stood and made their way to the hallway.

The man looked to Takashi.

"Memoaya."


End file.
